This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Our Ku and Ka band spectrometers that we are to be using for DQC/DEER will be eventually all based on ACERT-designed timing, system particularly useful in protein folding experiments. Acquisition of such card has included in our project plans as an interim solution with the goal to eventually outfit our spectrometers with a higher resolution versatile timing. For less demanding DEER and DQC work we have proposed to employ a PCI pattern generator card manufactured by Chase Scientific, Inc. The Chase pattern generator card provides 12 channels of 1 ns timing, which is very stable, based on fast CMOS devices. This should prove to be very good interim solution for our spectrometer pulse programmer application, but will also be a good target for dissemination, since we have no plans to disseminate our high-end systems. The versatile Chase high resolution PCI pattern generator is successfully used at least by two other research groups in Argonne and UoA for pulsed EPR.